Laria Grey
Laria Grey, the oldest known surviving Sister of Miranda and Oriana Lawson. An early attempt by Henry Lawson to create the "perfect" heir, she is an unstable but powerful Biotic and superior soldier. "Designed" to have superior intelligence, she is also gifted with enhanced strength, speed, stamina and healing, enabling her to accomplish almost anything she puts her mind to. Despite all of this, most people would be very happy if she had never been born-trouble seems to follow her around. Dossier Laria was "born" in Sydney, Australia, January 1st, 2141, her only "Parent" Henry Lawson, then a rising Scientist and ruthless businessman already in charge of the "Dharma Foundation", a company he had both founded and ran. One of Henry's earliest attempts at creating a "suitable" heir, Laria was put through several surgeries in an attempt to stabilise and enhance her Biotics when her abilities didn't manifest properly, on top of which her exotic appearance was not what Henry intended. When eight months of attempts to correct the issues surgically failed, Henry simply took a sample of her DNA for future reference and sold her to Batarian Slavers in 2157, after the First Contact War. Having grown up in a lab with almost no Human contact, nothing but textbooks and the Extranet being available for relaxation, not even aware of the fact that her "Father" often simply observed her from the other side of one-way glass, Laria was hideously unprepared for the brutality she was subjected to. The Batarian's, who saw Human's as no more than a source of otherwise worthless free labour, simply threw her down an asteroid mine shaft and told her to get to work-or else. She was beaten, whipped, tortured and starved by her captors, even raped by "curious" Batarian's, but she healed so fast she didn't get scarred. Her mind was a different matter: left almost catatonic by the horror of what she faced, she shut down to the point that only one thing kept her alive, her hell-bent determination to survive and escape. Four months into her "service" she escaped, knowing the basics about how to fly a shuttle from her studies and having applied herself to work out the rest. She sabotaged the base generators on her way out and fled while panicked miners and guards tried to shut it all down. They failed, the explosion killing 400 slaves and fifty Batarian staff. There were no survivors-and she's never talked about this part of her life with anyone. She named herself "Laria Grey" after this, since all she'd ever been was either "Subject" or "Human". She ended up in the Terminus systems, where she worked as an "All-comers if the price is right" Prostitute and "Dancer" for two years, ending up on Omega, where she caught the eye of Aria T'Loak thanks to her sideline of Contract Killer. Aria employed her as a Dancer and Agent for three years, then as a Bodyguard for two, before she had to leave Omega and Aria's employ in a hurry. Why was simple: she got drunk and slept with Patriarch, Aria's "Pet" Krogan, who nobody in Aria's employ touched or even spoke to without Aria's express permission. Aria might not have killed her for it, but she knew better than to take the chance. Finding herself adrift and without a job in 2164 after her falling out with Aria, she ended up joining the Blood Pack as an Adept since the Krogan who ran the organisation wanted to see just what the new Human race could do. They decided that if she was any example, they wanted more. Especially after she literally tore a pack of Vorcha to pieces with her Biotics alone in a fury, which left every Krogan who saw this laughing for hours afterwards. IN 2183, after almost 20 years with the Blood Pack, she saw footage of the attack on the Citadel by Sovereign and didn't believe, even for a moment, that the Reaper was a Geth Dreadnought. She left the Blood Pack and went to the Citadel looking for Commander Shepard, but was given the runaround so much that she smashed the Embassy receptionists desk with her Biotics out of frustration and was Arrested by C-Sec. A Turian Spectre explained that Shepard, as a Spectre, was assigned to making sure the Geth threat was eliminated-and that she had to stop asking questions, or he'd have to deal with her himself. His name was Jahad Valkius-but C-Sec secretly refer to him as "One Punch" after Laria's infamous "Spectre Punch" knocked him out cold with a single blow. She was released 24 hours later after paying a fine for destroying the desk, but the "Normandy SR1" was shot down before she managed to reach Shepard. Instead, Laraia went to the place most likely to have the answers she was looking for-Thessia. She was recruited by Matriarch Malatna Jelen, an 800 year old Asari Matriarch who maintained an elite guard and was unusual among the Matriarchs in that she blieved the Asari needed a real standing army, whether or not the Turian's were the backbone of the Council's military strength. Laria's reputation and history spoke volumes-although the fact she occassionally shared the Matriarch's bed was unexpected. As was her recruitment by Cerberus to spy on Malatna in 2185, although she only took the job to get access to what Cerberus knew about the Reapers. When the Reapers came in 2186, Laria was in the ships and then on the ground defending Polos, then she was there again during the final Reaper attack on Thessia. She saw the most powerful and advanced Race in the Galaxy fall and effectively die almost overnight as an entire planet caught fire and 50,000 years of civilisation fell like a deck of cards, even the entire Matriarch Council proving useless in the face of the numbers and sheer power of the Reaper hordes. Laria only made it off-world because Malatna refused to see her whole Race die in a War they couldn't win, made it to her ship with the remnants of her guard and escaped. Malatna spent hours sobbing in Laria's arms afterwards, before pulling herself together and making contact with the forces protecting the Crucible. As a result, Laria, Malatna and the remains of her guard were on the ground when Hammer went in-and were among those who went down under Harbringers fire. Laria was throw clear of the blast by an exploding vehicle struck by the Reapers atack before she was saved by, of all things, a wall collapsing on top of her-but, critically injured, she got back on her feet and was one of only four people to make it to the Citadel transport beam, excluding Shepard. She's never fully remembered what happened next, she gets glimpses of hundreds of dead bodies, Keepers covered in gore, walls, ceilings and floors shifting impossibly, Husks, Marauders and some impossible Human transforming into a Husk in a sharp suit. But she does remember the Crucible firing-because the entire Citadel went dark, then started to shake, then the whole megastructure started to come apart... She came to in a refugee camp on Earth, to discover she'd been rescued from a fragmenting Citadel by an Asari Search and Rescue team. She also found herself face to face with a very angry Miranda Lawson-only MIranda calmed down when she realised just how poleaxed Laria was to discover that she had family. Not long after Miranda left, Aria arrived-and said, all things considered, she needed a new lieutenant she could trust... Powers/Abilities Class: Adept., L5x Biotics: Warp, Slam, Biotic Barrier, Shockwave. SPECIAL NOTE: Laria's Biotics are wildly unstable, as a result of the imperfect understanding the medics who created her had. She rates as an L5, but some days cannot use her Biotics at all. Tech: Overload, Sabotage, Incineration Ammo. Weapons: M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol with extra ammo and penetration mods, Blood Pack Punisher with extra ammo and close-combat mods. Fights close-quarters with twin Omni-Blades. Also possesses a Krogan Battle Dagger (a sword to her size) that she was gifted with during her time with the Blood Pack, Clan Urdnot's markings. Armour: Asari Commando gear, light but heavily shielded. Appearance: Pure silver eyes and hair, very pale skin which doesn't tan, slim but very curvy and physically attractive. Tends to wear a visor that conceals her eyes in public. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adept Category:Humans